


Quackery

by CAPSING, yunchuzhang



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ableism, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Self-Mutilation, Soulmates, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAPSING/pseuds/CAPSING, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuzhang/pseuds/yunchuzhang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU：10生日那天，未来灵魂伴侣对你说的第一句话会出现在左手腕上。Peter得到了一个超短的词。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. it's probably a duck

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quackery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867683) by [CAPSING](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAPSING/pseuds/CAPSING). 



> 梗来自汤不热：  
> http://tmblr.co/ZTFYms1K4dyE6
> 
> 强烈建议先看汤不热短漫
> 
> 渣翻，自校对，欢迎捉虫。  
> 原文很棒，如果大家在看的时候觉得有哪里不好……都是我的错QAQ

如果它看上去是一只鸭子，走起路来像也只鸭子，而且还和鸭子一样呱呱叫……

  
  


-*-

  
  
  
  
Peter全心全意地讨厌鸭子。  
  
  
  
在他左手的金属环扣之下，那行字在微微刺痛。真烦人。  
  
自从成为蜘蛛侠之后，越来越多的人与他开口谈话，聊着太阳底下的任何话题。当然来，没人会用“你好”开场，这多蠢啊。每个人都有他们个性化的打招呼的方式，在发现之前，根本用不着为这个费任何心思。  
  
当任何一个人都有可能成为你的灵魂伴侣的时候，说出第一句话通常意味着相当大的压力。尽管这句话已经牢牢地刻在皮肤上，但Peter总怕自己说了错误的词，从而错过唯一的机会，错过唯一一个正确的、属于彼此的人。多有趣啊——他只是一个愤世嫉俗的贫困潦倒的孤儿，业余时间里穿着紧身衣在纽约上空晃荡，拥有的社交技能和一只便秘的猫一样多。  
  
他弹出蜘蛛网，推动自己向前。  
  
他灵活地转身，在半空中做出花哨的假动作，几乎忘了皮肤上的刺痛感。  
  
  
  
几乎。  
  
*  
  
在满十岁的第一天，Peter带着惊慌从梦中醒来。他边坐起身边撩高袖子，看到手腕上新生的标记。  
  
于是他放声大哭，Ben叔和May婶在一分钟之内踏进卧室。  
  
“怎么了，Peter？”婶婶蹲在身前，担忧地看着他。  
  
“是一些下流的词吗？”她问，声音温柔又可靠。  
  
“你知道这不是你的错，Peter。”她张开双臂，让Peter抽泣着扑进怀里。  
  
“来吧，你都是小大人了。”叔叔说，在两人身边跪下，“事情不会那么坏。”  
  
他轻轻抬起Peter的手腕。  
  
Peter撅起嘴。  
  
“好吧，这……不常见，不过——”  
  
“这太 _费解_ 了。”Peter呜咽着说。May婶拍着他的背安抚。就算 _普通_ 也比 _费解_ 好——这个词简直不能被解读为纯粹的感叹，或者疑问，或者答案。  
  
“目前看来，这其实没什么——”  
  
“它说是 _duck_ ，”他凄凉地喊出这个词。  
  
“好吧，也许你的灵魂伴侣是个观鸟学者？”他的婶婶说。  
  
Peter抬头，满面疑惑。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“研究小鸟的专家，Peter。”她笑着看着他，“这已经给你了一个提示，不是吗！”她看着Peter的叔叔，眼里是Peter读不懂的信息。  
  
“这是一个了不起的词，对吧，甜心！”  
  
“是一个了不起的词，”Ben叔确认道，微笑着握着Peter的肩膀，“就像你和你的灵魂伴侣一样独特。”  
  
“真的？”Peter抽泣，像抓着一根生命之绳一样祈求他们的担保。  
  
“真的。你知道，不是所有人都能得到正确的提示，找到他们的灵魂伴侣。但你已经比他们获得了更多的信息。比如我，虽然只有一个 _答案_ ，却还是成功地找到了你的婶婶。”Ben和May分享了一个笑容，配套的镯子在左手腕上泛光，满满都是未说出口的保证。  
  
  
  
所以Peter去尝试了。  
  
非常，非常用力地去尝试。  
  
  
  
他们去观鸟。他们每周日的礼拜之后都去公园里喂鸭子。他们还去动物园。  
  
但是没有人能告诉他任何关于鸭子的特殊之处。  
  
他看着它们迈着沉重的步伐追逐面包屑，摇摇晃晃，毫不优雅。求投喂的时候，它们眼里一片空白，没有任何感情或者思维，只会嘎嘎大叫。在他身边，Ben叔轻笑。  
  
愚蠢的鸟类，Peter想着，顺手狠狠扔下更多的面包片。有只鸭子头被砸中，被吓得哇地大喊。Peter的满足感几乎要流露到脸上，却被叔叔不赞同的瞪视阻止。  
  
作为补偿，他给了这只鸭子更多的新鲜面包碎。  
  
“但这不能改变我和你之间的任何事。”他小声抱怨着递给它另一块面包，鸭子咬着手指将食物夺下。  
  
忘恩负义的没用的小家伙。  
  
  
  
在家的时候，他陪婶婶一起看愚蠢的浪漫喜剧。他对着电视大惊小怪，朝每一对相逢的荧屏恋人翻白眼——特别是当他们战胜了编剧所有设置的障碍，就像两块相邻的拼图一样完美地契合在一起的时候。  
  
但他的心仍会为每一幕老套的情节而骚动，手腕上的字也微微疼痛——一个间谍和他的讯问者结成伴侣，一个银行劫匪和他的人质，两个来自对手公司的律师——电影和电视剧因这些戏剧冲突而蓬勃发展，他们喜欢将每一种情节放大到极限——但Peter每一次都对这着迷，亦正亦邪的人物总是他的最爱。剧中人终于找到彼此的灵魂伴侣的那一刻，镜头拉近放大演员的脸，Peter的心就会扑通扑通跳得飞快。  
  
尽管都是虚伪的假象，但至少给了他希望。  
  
  
  
那是一个阴暗的周一，在Mary-Jane的房间里，她悄悄承认自己是其中一个再 _普通_ 不过的倒霉人。他们手腕上都写着些常用短语，比如匆匆行人里一声擦肩而逝的“借过”，或者可怕的“喂”。他没有分享自己的句子，而Mary-Jane说没关系。她的笑容有点勉强（几年后，Peter回忆那时，突然意识到自己是个傻瓜。又随即说服自己没关系，因为无论如何Mary-Jane会理解的）。  
  
在学校里，Flash坚持不懈地取笑他，告诉所有人书呆子Peter手腕上肯定有一些很蠢的词。他不敢露出那行字，不过就算是Flash这种的人也不会强迫他揭开袖子。Flash本身——一个长得帅且成功的运动员——有一个 _疑问句_ 。不是那种满大街都能听到的疑问句，它 _独一无二_ 。他虽然没告诉别人具体写了什么，但一直在吹嘘，说自己一定不会错过那个灵魂伴侣。  
  
Peter默默忍受着侮辱和刺痛的手腕，试图让自己不受到任何影响。他希望Flash的灵魂伴侣是个比他更糟的混蛋，虽然事实上那人更可能是个好事做尽超模。  
  
  
  
就连晚上睡觉的时候，他也在想着自己的提示词。大脑为他绘制了可怕的情境——如果他的灵魂伴侣是个对所有人都说个不停的小孩呢？他得花先十年等小孩长大确认一下，再花十年等对方到达合法年龄。或者灵魂伴侣是个只认得一些零散词句的弱智？或者是个疯子，胡乱地毫无理由地喷出这个词？  
  
他尝试用其他可能性去安慰自己——说不定只是个迷路的游客，磕磕绊绊讲着不熟练的英文；他们也有可能在万圣节化装舞会上碰面，其中一个人打扮成一只鸭子；亦或者是一个厨师，在三星酒店相见，Peter刚吃完一道很棒的菜，想去询问菜的原材料是什么。  
  
当孤独的时候，他就注视着这行字。还有次在学校浴室（一个相对隐秘的小隔间里），他刚遭受完Flash恶劣的欺凌。Peter用拇指摩挲整齐的字迹，反反复复，终于在一定程度上缓解了自己的羞辱感。  
  
  
  
随着时间的推移，Peter开始逐渐怨恨这伴侣系统。他幻想了一个世界，在那里他的手腕上一片空白，再也不用坐着仓皇地等待，可以与任何人搭讪，约会，尝试在一起。在那里他可以自由自在地侃天说地，不用关注街边的每一个人；能向任何人询问时间，看到别人穿着好看的衬衫或者掉落了钱包的时候，他也可以随意品头论足。  
  
而事实上，他与每个陌生人的交谈都是呆板的，手腕朝内，藏好那句话。有次被廉价酒灌醉，MJ在他右边咯咯笑着。他编了好多个和鸭子有关的敲门笑话[2]，又开始怀疑灵魂伴侣是一种什么样的机制。因为他可以通过各种恶作剧，让人们说出“Duck”这个词。但也许他的手腕和命运已经紧密地结合在一起——他毕竟没有勇气去和随便一个陌生人玩敲门笑话的游戏。  
  
  
  
Ben叔的葬礼之后，他注视着自己的手腕，泪水从面颊滚落。那行字让他不那么孤独，但没有减少丝毫罪恶感。他的心脏抽疼，这一点也不像个男子汉，但他管不着了。懦夫就懦夫吧——此时此刻，他只希望有灵魂伴侣在自己身边，拥抱他，骗他一切都会好起来。窒息的痛苦堵在喉咙深处，像一块讨厌的碎片，直到第二天早上也无法咽下。  
  
  
  
作为蜘蛛侠，Peter不得不容忍别人喋喋不休地朝他讲述各种傻话。他们用充满希望的眼神看着他，仿佛他马上就会承认哎呀，没错，玉米片是本世纪最伟大的发明，英格兰女王确实有紫色的头发。  
  
 _只要你们知道_ ，他从他们头顶晃过的时候，制止一辆车冲向人行道碾过他们的头的时候，保护他们在小黑巷子里不被刀片划开身体、内脏落到地上的时候，他总想告诉他们， _只要你们知道我的那行字有多蠢，那就明白没什么好担忧的了。_  
  
但他是蜘蛛侠，所以他总是礼貌地拒绝他们更进一步，对几个打算向他露出手腕的人摇头。这种事情每发生一次，对他而言都是一种痛苦的提醒。  
  
  
  
在Ben叔死后，Peter再也没去公园喂过鸭子了。  
  
*  
  
Peter在家里吃早餐。他家房子离市中心很远，所以当听到主持人宣布蜘蛛侠正在与喷火变种人作战的时候，Peter不由得大吃一惊。他马上找个借口离开，并保证May婶写完作业回来之后会洗碗。  
  
他吊在半空飞快地移动，想着穿刺眼的红色紧身服的冒牌货与犯罪者作战时对路面造成的大面积损坏，心不由得怦怦跳起来。这种移动速度让他手腕隐隐作痛，但他似乎依旧花了很长时间才远远看到那个冒名顶替的家伙——此人咧开嘴，扯出一个疯狂的笑，锋利的牙齿白得发亮。他有部分紧身衣已经被烧掉，包括下半截面具。阳光将他的伤疤照耀得一清二楚。一把令人印象深刻的抢正指着几英寸外的变种人，而对面这位未遂的纵火犯正在呼出浓密的烟。  
  
Peter的蜘蛛感觉急速运转，让大脑被肾上腺素和惊慌淹没。他知道如果不采取行动，可怕的事情即将发生。所以在想好对策之前，他已经跳到两人之间。  
  
他不会让任何人在他面前中枪。  
  
  
  
然后他又飞快地挪开，心脏在胸腔里重重跳动。他竟如此粗心大意地把自己置于这种境地，却没有任何弥补的措施。  
  
因为在冒牌货击中变种人的肩膀，让变种人踉踉跄跄后退之前——  
  
在子弹还未离开枪膛之前——  
  
在枪口从他脸上调整位置之前——  
  
在Peter喊出一个音之前——  
  
冒牌货说：  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Duck[1]。”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
第一章完


	2. then again, maybe not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章额外警告：癌症治疗、提及恋童癖。
> 
>  
> 
> 在见面之后，Wade的对话框分别用斜体和粗体表示。A

_是你_ 。  
  
  
  
十岁的时候，当这行字出现在他手腕上时，Wade一点也不惊讶。  
  
永远是他。  
  
是他让爸爸生气，是他让妈妈酗酒。是他让爸爸砸坏电视并且没钱修理，是他让妈妈把钱全花在他们用不上的假货上。  
  
是他让爸爸对他们破口大骂。  
  
_永远_ 是他。  
  
  
  
在他的心里也有那么一点微末的希望，也许这并不是一个谴责之词。他想象有一张脸看着他，在他谈及自己做过的一切事情之后，微笑着，用柔软的快活的腔调对他说出这句话。  
  
这一点想象马上被另一种更合理的现实所取代——一个人怒视着他，或者带着轻蔑的表情，将这句话挟着怜悯当头掷来。  
  
“ _是你_ 。”他们会说，失望之情是如此清晰。  
  
在百亿人栖息的这个星球上，有一个他，Wade Wilson。会有另一个人不得不被命运之绳与他拴在一起，和一个没有钱，没接受过正规教育，一无是处的人结成灵魂伴侣。  
  
  
  
他并没有觉得自己值得什么特殊的待遇，但癌症却缠上了他。  
  
比起父亲把门摔在他手上时手指被夹住的痛，或者哭泣时被一脚踢断肋骨的疼，化疗要痛苦一百倍。为了不看到头发一把把脱落，他剃光头，扔掉所有食物。他虚弱，恶心，孤独又痛苦。没有人坐在床边陪他看着放射性药物被注入血管，没有事情来打发这漫长的空虚的夜晚。  
  
  
  
医生遗憾的表情和她脖子上的珍珠项链一样假。她说化疗没起任何效果。  
  
“我很遗憾，Mr. Wilson。”她轻松地撒谎，“你剩下的日子恐怕不多了。”  
  
  
  
但Wade不能就这样死去。  
  
有个声音在谴责他——他不能就这样放弃，让另一个人手腕上的字迹无缘无故褪色。它告诉他，也许还有那么一点希望，也许他的灵魂伴侣并不把他当成一个彻底的祸害。也许他们能帮他——让他变得好一点。他没有奢望任何奇迹发生，只是希望事情不要变得那么坏。他不能对他的灵魂伴侣做出这种事，无论他们在哪儿。  
  
  
  
在Weapon X之后，他心里的希望终于全然沉寂下来。取而代之的是一个个对话框，一天到晚说着快活的话。他凝视着自己的脸和那些句子，嫌恶之外别无他想。但不幸的事，死亡已不再是他所能选择的结局。  
  
他重新拉上面具。  
  
*  
  
由于新的皮肤状态，他手腕上的句子被伤疤扭成奇怪的形状（对话框认为这让他更有个性）。就算他试着把这块皮削下来——后来两次他切掉了整条胳臂——它又长回来。句子形状有所更改，却依然在那儿。他尝试纹身，但随着表皮的改变与位移而失效。他甚至用线把它缝上，煞费苦心地用两块刺绣掩盖一切。两个小时后，沾血的布落到地上，没用。  
  
（当晚，三十二只鸽子以惨烈的方式死亡。）  
  
  
  
所以他开始说话。  
  
他滔滔不绝地尽自己说能地说，对会听的人，不会听的人——他只是想结束这一切。去完成这愚蠢的寻找“灵魂伴侣”的任务，让那个可怜人处理好自己的失落，然后继续生活。  
  
反正这世界上也不是只有灵魂伴侣们才能成为一对——总有一些厌倦了等待的，或者手腕上的字早早消失的人。  
  
有时Wade希望这能发生在自己身上——说不定他对灵魂伴侣哪天突然死了（飞机失事看上去是种不错的方式），这些指责似的词句终于从他皮肤上消失。他开始在奇怪的时候强迫般的确认扣环下的皮肤，比如每次看到一辆蓝色的车，或者在街边的三只狗中看到一只颜色不一样的。  
  
但这句话一直牢牢印在他的手腕上。  
  
  
  
如果还有时间的话，Wade会去观察他的受害者们手腕上的字是如何随着心脏停跳而消失。他想着另一个人的手腕也将变得空白，然后心里就会充满幼稚的欢快，恶意咕噜噜浮出水面。  
  
_好啦_ ，他想， _一张孤独之心俱乐部的免费会员卡，附送南瓜派一份_ 。  
  
这种小嗜好让他看到各种各样的词句，比如问题，答案，其中不乏费解的（可怜的家伙），甚至有次看到了一个名字。名字的消失是最令人愉快的——一个操蛋的恋童癖居然得到了名字，而他却被这个答案困扰了几十年。他吹着《小恐龙班尼》的欢快调子，阉割了这个杂种，让他失血而亡。  
  
也有好几次他几乎以为自己找到了灵魂伴侣。但对方总是在句尾加上别的什么东西，或者已经带着象征结合的手环。  
  
  
  
杀死那些人是他最享受的事情。  
  
*  
  
但命运显然是个小婊子。当确实听到这句话的时候，他并没马上反应过来。  
  
他的手臂微颤，瞄准的点稍稍偏移。子弹击中目标的肩膀而不是头。也许另一天他会把自己的胳臂砍掉作为惩罚，但今天他惊呆在当场。  
  
  
  
那是一个温和的惊讶的声音，从纽约官方童子军代表蜘蛛侠的嘴里冒出来。  
  
  
  
“什么？”他夸张地问。  
  
“我简直不能相信，你这个混蛋！”  
  
Wade退缩了一下，握在抢上的手指收紧。这一点也不值得惊讶，Wade我的朋友，我们就要被拒绝了。尽管那人应该无论如何都能接受你，尽管他的那一半灵魂能让你的圆满——  
  
“都是因为你，我在鸭子上花了 _这么多年_ 的功夫！”蜘蛛侠说，用手指着Wade控诉。这么久以来，Wade第一次无言以对。  
  
被追击的罪犯深呼吸，准备去引发另一轮爆炸，虽然身体因肩膀的子弹而有些摇晃。在蜘蛛侠行动之前，Wade只来得及眨眼。蜘蛛侠用网把那人的嘴封住并缴械，最后将他黏在混凝土墙上。也许是为了估测对方的承受能力，他还揍了几拳，以略大的力气。Wade偶然捕捉到一些声音，听起来像“ _哦不你别_ ”和“ _这么多年_ ”和“ _去他妈的鸟类威胁_ ”。  
  
_如果这就是友好状态下的蜘蛛侠_ ……其中一个对话框噤声了，因为他突然发现自己像是没有重量一样。这个力大无穷的男孩把他提起来，嗖地一下吊到另一个屋顶上。  
  
  
  
小孩没浪费任何时间，径直脱下手套，露出手腕。Wade瞪着自己潦草的字迹在细瘦的手腕上。他能看到青色的血管在苍白的皮肤下跳动，他自己的字在脉搏上轻弹。  
  
他几乎要说谎。他几乎要说那不是他，因为他不能让蜘蛛侠承担他这个大麻烦。但男孩拉下面具，笑容像操蛋的阳光一样明亮。  
  
Wade的灵魂也许无可救药的，但他身体里什么东西依然愉快地刺痛起来。蜘蛛侠看着他，像看着世界上一切美好的本质——这让他无所适从。  
  
  
  
这么多年以来，那抹微小的希望终于醒了，低声劝他自私一点。  
  
  
  
“小朋友——”他开口，但被蜘蛛侠打断。  
  
“是Peter。”他说，天真得恼人。  
  
“Peter，”他尝试道，调整着自己的站姿。这个名字在他唇舌之间显得如此正确。  
  
“听着——”  
  
“我只是太高兴了。”Peter承认，不给Wade插嘴的机会，“我还以为我再也不会碰到你，或者说不定你是某个还在流口水的小孩，或者是我会在精神机构里见到的脑袋坏掉的人——”  
  
_好吧，其实这离真相倒挺近的_ ，对话框愉快地说。  
  
“——但现在你在这里，而且还是个成年人——说起来你今年多大，看上去也不算太老——”  
  
“我以杀人为生。”Wade脱口而出，终于阻止了喋喋不休的对话。长年累月夸夸其谈终于起了作用，培养出常人所没有的急智来。Wade几乎不能把注意力放到自己的思维上，而且他也一点也不在乎这个——他告诉自己，就算看到微笑快要从Peter脸上垮下来。  
  
因为Wade想抱有期望，想要像那个声音催促的一样自私，想为他这一生赢得一点美好的永恒的东西——但希望总会给他带来不幸，他知道这迟早会让他崩溃瓦解，活生生地被埋葬在土里。他才不会让这些事发生。他要把一切可能性在萌芽期掐灭。  
  
  
  
“好吧，”短暂而漫长的沉默后，Peter说道，看着Wade的脸。Wade痛苦地意识到自己的伤疤是多么显而易见。  
  
“我会抢被子。”  
  
“什么。”Wade抓不住这句话的重点。  
  
**这个男孩是真实存在的吗？** （他的对话框也抓不住。）  
  
“瞧，”男孩说，后退一步。他的热情只被这坦白稍稍削减。“我们只是刚见面，还有很多东西需要弄明白。”  
  
他的凝视是热情的，双眸是Wade见过最漂亮的眼睛。棕色的瞳仁？多数人都低估了它的美。操他妈的雅利安蓝，Peter的眼睛是最漂亮的，每一根眼睫毛像是出自文艺复兴时的雕刻大师之手。  
  
“但我们是灵魂伴侣。所有东西……都会被解决的。我们能解决它。我还不了解你，但我已经花很长时间等待这一刻，才不会在机会来临的时候逃跑。”  
  
“说起逃跑，我枪杀人。有时候用刀砍，或者割喉。为了钱。”Wade只是想说清楚，因为当他第一次提及的时候，蜘蛛侠似乎没有认真地对待他的话。  
  
“有次我还把一个人掐死。他祈求我饶他一命，我眼睁睁看着他失禁。”  
  
Peter看上去一点也没被他的故事所恼，尽管眉毛（ _又粗又厚——它们是天生的吗？这形状怎么可能是自然的——_ ）微微皱起。“我还是第一次听到你的声音。我知道你一定明白我并不同意这些事情，但你刚与几个危险的喷火变种人作战，为火警省下不少麻烦，说不定还救了好几条命。你也没对我开枪，尽管你可以这么做。”他耸肩，肩膀看起来比实际力量要薄不少。“我对你的评价比对当地多数警察高多了。你不会那么坏。”  
  
这和Wade希望的一点也不一样。他有四十三个被拒绝的剧本，三十七个关于反感的（两者并不互相排斥）——但没有一个是关于喜悦，或者接受。他没有更多可选的紧急备案。在他脑子里的某个地方，一个小小的英俊的男人，穿着红黑色的紧身衣，两只手撞进一个红色的按钮，大喊“停下来”——但毫无用处。  
  
“你显然不是一个明智的灵魂伴侣。”这是个虚弱的反驳，Wade一清二楚。他小心翼翼地把枪放回大腿上的皮套。  
  
Peter再次露齿而笑。“但你有且仅有一个。”他眼角弯起，左脸颊上有个小小的笑涡。  
  
“这就是自然选择。”  
  
这让他赢得了一声笑。Wade希望它能把这装进瓶子里，保存在衣服口袋中。  
  
“我猜我会是出力的，而你会是出主意的。走吧，我要向我的婶婶介绍你——顺便问一声，你叫什么名字？”  
  
  
  
Wade从没说过自己会是个好人。  
  
所以他跟着去了。  
  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> [1] duck[英][dʌk][美][dʌk]  
> n.鸭子，野鸭; 鸭肉; （表示友好的称呼）乖乖  
> vt.& vi.躲避，回避；潜入；忽然低下头（或弯下腰）；迅速行进  
> 以上结果来自金山词霸。
> 
>  
> 
> [2] 敲门笑话（英语：Knock-knock joke），是一种英语笑话。以双关语作为笑点，通常都是由两人对答而组成。这也是一个角色扮演练习，训练对答者们的急智。  
> 例子来自wiki  
> 甲：Knock, knock!（敲门，咚咚咚！）  
> 乙：Who's there?（是谁？）  
> 甲：Doctor（我是博士。）  
> 乙：Doctor Who?（哪个博士？）  
> 甲：How did you know?!（你怎会知的？！）


End file.
